The flight of the Noldor
by Ononen
Summary: There is peace in the land of Valinor, the dark enemy has repented of his ways of evil and turned to good, or so they think. He has dark plans for world ahead, and within them he ensnares a young Maia, Mairon. Mean while two young lovers deal with the lies and plans of Morgoth. Unknown to any of them the world will soon change for the worse.
1. Prologue

The great doors of Manwes halls slowly opened as the dark one was led in chains before the Valar. Upon the wooden doors it told of Ainulindale and how the world came to be, it was filled with joy and beauty, happiness and song, yet it also ad chaos, showing Melkors rebellion, it was dark and chaotic like a raging sea. Yet there was also peace in the relief as it also told of how Eru had calmed the stormy seas of Melkors wrath. That may as well have been an eternity ago the father of lies thought to himself. For three long ages he had been left in subterranean prisons to rot, bound by the chains of Aule. Now he was back.  
"Brother mine did you miss me?" He asked as Eonwe set him before the elder king, "And I see you have the whole gang here! Now what might the occasion be? I'm sure none of you are very happy to see me!"  
"Silence prisoner, you are here to be judged." Said Namo in a deep monotone  
"Well pardon me Mr. Broody McMoody pants, I'm only trying to lighten the mood" Melkor joked as Eonwe pushed him upon the tiled floor. "Alright I'm sorry, I'll behave." He told the herald of Manwe.  
Manwe sat upon his white throne and looked into Melkors eyes, the dark one knew what he was doing, and he was ready. Putting all of his joking aside he made his soul feel ashamed and sorry for what he had done, how head caused so much pain throughout Arda. Is gaze turned to Nienna who's eyes glistened with tears, it was not for herself but for the marring of Arda and the scars which Melkor had set upon the earth, it gave him joy to see her suffer.  
He looked back to Manwe who had been sitting in deep thought. "Rise" he said, his voice deep and powerful like stormy wind. Melkor slowly rose and looked upon the Elder king, the both of them staring deep into the others eyes. "Do you, Melkor repent of your crimes against Arda and ask for pardon?"  
"I have had three ages to think upon what it have done and I ask pardon of my crimes, I wish to also teach and love the Children." There was treachery in these words but few could hear it.  
"Then I Manwe, Lord of the air, and appointed steward of Arda by Eru, hereby pardon you of all previous crimes against Arda. Stand now and go." At this there were bursts of outrage among the Valar, Tulkas stood up shouting nonsense, his red face becoming even more red. Ulmo also stood but went to Manwe and silently Counseled him, Namo showed no sign of emotion, per usual but seemed to be in some sort of trance silently chanting under his breath, Aule also stood, but unlike Tulkas he appeared very calm, rather unusual for him. He raised his hammer and slammed it upon a table, "SHUT IT!" He cried.  
All heads turned to Aule, "Manwe has spoken, no matter what we think it is the will of Eru that this happened, I'm not any happier about this than you are Tulkas but we have no choice against it." The outbursts of anger were silenced. Tulkas angrily sat down grumbling.  
Eonwe unlocked the chains and the dark links fell to the ground. Melkor turned around to Eonwe, with a dark smirk upon his face, "I would like my robes back,"

**new chapters every Saturday **


	2. Chapter 1

Melkor gleefully walked down Valmar, enjoying his new found freedom. It was a beautiful city and head no intention of getting up to anything, at the moment. He was like a great dark haired Elf with a strong chin and broad shoulders, he had a small silver circlet on his head and red and black robes with tall black leather boots. His cloak whipped behind him as he passed Tulkas, his red face turning a deep shade of crimson with frustration. "Who's laughing now?" He thought to himself.  
Ever since Manwe had pardoned him three days ago he has been seeing the sights, first he wandered Manwes halls, then he went to Tirion, despite his dark soul and desire to burn the city to the ground he admired the great towers and formidable architecture. Now he is in Valmar where he decided, "Eh why not I'll stay here!"  
The elves did not know much about him, from what he learned by observation the Valar never really talked about the beginning of days to their subjects. The Teleri seemed to be wary of him but not suspect him of any evil, the Vanir were cautious and did not socialize with him nearly at all, yet the Noldor were different. From his three days of freedom he could already see that they were strong people, artful and poetic, they greeted him with reserve but hopes of friendship. Oh how wrong they were to do that.  
He residence was a manor near the center of the city. It had a courtyard and a small garden with a large wall and a circular keep with a tower. It was one of the grandest of the city, and it would do. For now. From his balcony he could see all of Valmar and even saw the outline of Taniquetil. He could also see the trees which the weakling elves loved so much. How he abhorred those things, he had destroyed the lamps a long while ago which used to give light to Arda, but now after all his hard work here were two new sources of light, sitting right on his door way, just to taunt him. He made a mental note to do something about them. His palms for the future were fuzzy but he could wait, he was patient. No need to rush him, he could spend decades preparing himself in to complete one part of the plan, then spend another decade waiting to start another part of it. Oh life was good when you are immortal.

Melkor sat in his manors hall, preparing to go out for the day. He had just adjusted his silver circlet when a loud pounding came from his courtyard gate. "Mmmmmmm," it was an odd noise, a bit like "humph" and a bit like "hmmm" but he got up and opened the gate to find Tulkas, red beard and red face.  
"Well if it isn't chili pepper, how are you doing today Tulkas?" He asked obviously uninterested but putting on a very convincing smile.  
Tulkas raised his eyebrow in frustration at his kin. "I've been watching you Melkor, I know what you've been doing," he said.  
"Oh and what exactly might that be?" He asked with much pomp bending down to be at equal height with the slightly shorter and much thicker Vala.  
"I see the way you think, Melkor! I see the way you move, the gears shifting in your head, I just want you to know that what ever you think you can get away with, or whatever plans you've got in that head of yours, think again!" Tulkas told him.  
"My dear Tulkas I never knew that you of all people would be able to suspect my evil plan! Alright I confess, take me away to Manwe and throw me into the void! Oh how ever did you find out! You of all people I never suspected! Oh dear oh dear!" Tulkas was now rather confused as to if he was being insulted or not, but before he could really respond Melkor slowly moved forward right in front of Tulkas and slowly, yet loudly, along with much excitement, laughed in his face, and closed the door on him.


	3. Update

**A/N**

Due to circumstances beyond my control I have had to put this fanfic on hold. It should resume by the end of this March. Thank you.~Ononen


End file.
